Brand New
by Evalynn-gleever
Summary: Finn and his daughter Jamie have had a rocky past, so when he switched there entire life and moved to Ohio from New York he didn't think that it would find him. He meets a wonderful women and her son - Rachel and Patrick and thinks that things will be in happily ever after in the small town of Lima, Ohio.
1. Then We Met

**A/N: Story number two. This is going to be crazy. It's totally different from my first story Lost and Found. There will be a lot of plot twist. So read on.**

**I don't own ****GLEE**** although I wish I did**

**Brand New**

"**Then We Met"**

**Rachel's POV**

"Come on Patrick! Go go go!" I was yelling from the stands! He was on a breakaway heading straight for the net with the soccer ball. He had run past the entire defense and was now one on one with the goalie. The Panthers needed this goal to head to the finals next week. He had been practicing extremely hard this season and I couldn't be more proud.

"Let's Go Patrick!" Sam yelled beside me. He bit at his nails in nerve. He ran directly at the goalie; then past the goalie and shot the ball with his left foot. Sam stood on top of his seat and threw his hands in the air and clapped.

"GOAL!" I laughed and screamed. The whistle blew and the game was over. The Panthers were moving on to the finals. I hadn't seen my son this happy since his father left us. He turned around to the rest of his players who were cheering with joy. They lined up to shake hands with the other team; finally Patrick ran over to me.

"Mom!" His arms were wide open and he had the brightest smile. His brown hair blew across his face as he ran. He pushed past the other parents and jumped into my arms.

"Hey baby. You played amazing." I put him down on the ground and kneeled to his height; I pushed his hair back so I could see his green eyes. "I'm so proud of you bud." I hugged my ten year old son again.

Sam patted Patrick on the head. "How'd I do uncle Sam?" He smiled with pride knowing he would get a great response. His eyes sparkled in the sun as he looked up at him.

"You did amazing buddy." He bent down and gave him a hug as well. Sam had really been there for us since the divorce.

"I've got to go get the info for the finals from the coach then we can go." He gave me his sports bag and headed to the pack of kids. He turned around and yelled, "Can Scott and Adam come over later?!" I nodded. As he reached the group they cheered, I couldn't be any happier for my son. I turned around with the stuff and bumped into a really tall man. I looked up and was captivated by his light brown eyes and concern. His hair was messy but in a nice way.

"I'm so sorry." I managed to spit out.

"No I'm sorry I walked right into you. Are you alright?" I felt like I was in slow motion as he grabbed my hand. He picked me up with his eyes, we never lost contact.

"I'm Rachel Berry." I smiled with a blush.

"Finn Hud…Finn Parker." He stuttered. "It's very nice to meet you." He slowly shook my hand, and threw on a half smirk. I honestly couldn't look away from his eyes.

"Do you have a son that plays? It's just this is a small town, I usually know everyone." I asked. I wanted to slap myself to wake up.

"Yeah, I'm new I moved here with my daughter about a month ago. I just signed her up for soccer; she's a big sports person. She's playing on the other field." Their game was still going on, "I was just getting her a popsicle for after the game." He pointed to the ground where the mess was. It had already melted and under my foot.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I'll buy you another."

"No it's alright. She changes her mind all the time I probably got her the wrong kind." He smiled at me with a laugh, "Do you have a child playing?" He blushed.

"Yea, my son Patrick. He's just talking to the coaches about his finals next game. He scored the finals shot." I gushed.

"Nice." He rocked on his heels and pushed his hands through his hair, "Uh since were new and you know everyone in town, I was wondering if you could show me around sometime?" He smiled then looked ghostly.

"Wow, never mind you probably have a husband. I've got to go back to my daughter's game." He stuck his hands in his pockets and turned around. I stood in my place for a while before catching back up with him.

"Wait! I don't have a husband and I wouldn't mind showing you around." He half-smiled - I loved it. I looked at him and smiled back. When Patrick shoved in between us.

"Mom! Finals are next week, on this field and we play the Bobcats. We lost to them last year. Do you know what that means?!" He looked up at me.

"What?" I laughed.

"It means we have to win. I have to practice every single day." I scuffed his hair, he brushed my hand away, "I'm serious mom, and this is a life and death situation. We gotta stay serious." He struck his fist into his other hand like it was a judge gavel. I tried not to laugh.

"Yes Capitan." I saluted and turned him around, "Patrick, this is Finn." Patrick looked up at him.

"It's very nice to meet you sir." Finn politely smiled.

"Your mom tells me you're a great player." Patrick shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Suddenly another little figure was in between us.

"Dad! Where did you go? I scored the last goal and you missed it." She was blond and a little shorter then Patrick. She crossed her arms.

"I'm so sorry squirt. I was getting you a Popsicle but then I bumped into this very nice lady. I won' miss your next game though. Boy scouts honour." He smiled down at her. She smiled and hugged his leg.

"Jamie this is the nice lady, Rachel and her son Patrick." She looked at me then Patrick.

"It's very nice to meet you. Are you joining us for ice cream?" She asked Patrick.

"I don't know." He turned and faced me, "Can we mom?" I looked down at him and then Finn who had a sheepish smile.

"I wish we could but Uncle Sam has to get to get back to his house, remember he came with us." I had totally forgotten. I wanted to be with Finn for a little longer - Although I barely knew this man. I felt something magical. He looked discouraged like he lost.

"How about I give you my number so the next time we could get ice cream?" Finn agreed with a smile. I gave him my number and we headed to the van. About half way through I looked back and watched as he held his daughters hand and walked away.

I was completely smitten by this stranger.

**Finals**

Patrick hadn't stopped practicing all week; just like he promised himself. Finn didn't call once which I found weird; I ignored it because my priority was my son. Today was game day and I was not only excited for Patrick but the act that all this hustle around would stop during the school year.

"You ready to go pal?" Patrick was running around the house gathering his soccer gear.

"Have you seen my soccer shoes mom?!"

"Weren't they in your bag?" I stood at the front door with the keys and a container of sliced oranges.

"I can't find them anywhere. We gotta find them or I can't play." He rushed in front of me with fear in his eyes.

"We only have fifteen minutes to get you on the field. Maybe the coach will have another pair."

"Mom! Those were my lucky pair, I can't just wear another." He raised his hands in the air, as if what he was saying was completely obvious.

"It's either that or you don't play." Patrick looked devastated. He rubbed his hands through his hair.

"Fine let's go." He ran out the front door and got in the back seat. He looked around the car and still didn't find them. I could hear him whisper _Please have shoes, please._

We reached the field with just five minutes to spare. He ran out of the van and rushed to the field. I parked the car and walked over immediately after. The whistle blew; I scanned the field for him. I looked at the side line and saw a small boy looking at his feet as he dragged them towards me. He looked up at me with his eyes full of tears.

"No one had soccer shoes my size." He grabbed my waist and cried into my stomach. I hated putting him through this. He had been practicing so hard and now all of it was over.

"I'm so sorry baby." I kissed the top of his head and we sat at the bleachers and watched as the Panthers were shot on, "You want to go home?"

"Yea let's just go." He grabbed my hand - he stopped doing that when he was six. The whistle blew for half time and we headed to the van when I bumped into Finn again.

"We can't keep meeting like this." He smirked, "Is he okay?"

"He doesn't know where he put is soccer shoes, so we came to the game hoping someone had shoes but no one had his size so now he can't play. He's been practicing all week." Patrick began to sob again into my side. I held him closer to me.

"Oh I remember, he was very stern about the practice. What size feet is he?" Finn crossed his arms.

"Four." Finn laughed a bit. I looked annoyed that he found my son crying funny. I looked at him curiously, as did Patrick.

"It's not funny. This game was very important and I'm missing it because I can't find my shoes." Patrick argued, Finn looked up at me then back at Patrick. He smiled.

"Jamie is a size four. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you took her extra pair." Patrick kicked off his shoes and stood towards Finn in his soccer socks. Finn laughed, "They're pink though."

"I don't care. I'll wear um. I gotta get out there and play, please." Finn looked at me and I nodded. He reached into his daughter's sports bag and pulled out the shoes. "Thank you so much Finn." Patrick put the pair on and ran to his coach.

"Yes, thank you Finn." I stood awkwardly, not quite sure what to say.

"I'm sorry I didn't call. Things have been a little crazy since the move." He rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess I understand. Umm are you going to watch?" I asked.

"I've got to finish watching Jamie's then I'll be right over." I nodded.

I made my way to the stands and took a seat. Sam called about five minutes later explain that Patrick left his shoes at his house. Later on Adam scored the first goal for The Panthers when Patrick passed it to him. It was a tie and there were only ten minutes left in the game. This was a real nail biter. A small blond came up beside me, I instantly recognized her as Jamie; she had hazel eyes and was wearing a yellow jersey that said _The Dragons _on it. She had grass stains all over her jersey and mud on her face, "Do you mind if we sit here." She asked me. I looked behind her and saw Finn smiling like an idiot.

"No it's fine. It's nice to see you again Jamie." I shifted over.

"I guess. So who's playing?" She rested her elbows on her knees and slumped forward. I smirked and looked over at Finn who just sat there pinching his nose and shaking his head.

"Uh The Panthers and The Bobcats. The score is tied and there's only ten minutes left."

"Who are you rooting for?" She hadn't looked away from the field.

"The Panthers." I couldn't stop smiling she was just too cute.

"Oh. I'm all for The Bobcats. Have you ever seen them play? I heard there the champs from last year." I don't think she realized that Patrick was on The Panthers team so I just agreed with her. I looked back at the field. The Bobcats did have the ball and were heading for the goal but then Adam kicked it away and passed it up to Scott. Scott then kicked it past the defense and Patrick ran through, just him and the goalie. This was when he shined. Everyone was cheering his name, his coach was rooting for him to keep going.

Suddenly the defense was catching up, they kicked at the ball but caught his feet. The parents sighed and sat back down but soon after the referee blew the whistle and said "Penalty kick." Jamie cheered and clapped, she was paying so much attention to the game that she was barely talking, Finn was doing the same. They were identical in their actions; He sat exactly like her.

Patrick set the ball in place he took a deep breath before making his kick. I shook my leg in anticipation. GOAL!

The parents were up on their feet. All I wanted to do was run out to him but he was being bombarded by his teammates. I stood on the bench seat and yelled his name. I couldn't be happier. I stood back and waited for them to wrap it up.

"I guess you were right the Panthers won." She walked over to Finn who lifted her off the stand. I smirked when Finn stuck his hand out to do the same for me, I gracefully accepted the help. Of course I didn't look away and fell into his arms.

"Thank you." I blushed as I set myself straight. I walked back over to the other parents. The kids sat in lines and waited to get there trophies. I loved this part because Patrick was happier than any other time of the year - I took at least a thousand pictures. Everyone broke off to their parents after the ceremony.

I stood on the right side of Finn and he held Jamie's hand with the other. Finally Patrick got out of the pack and ran to me, "Mom!" He ran towards us.

"I told you if I practiced we would win." I rolled my eyes and kissed the top of his head, "Oh and thank you so much Finn for the shoes." Finn nodded.

"No problem buddy."

"Thank you Jamie, for letting me use your shoes."

"No problem. You played really good." He handed her the shoes and smirked.

"Thank you. Do you guys wanna come get ice cream with us?" He spat out quickly.

"Who said anything about ice cream?" I looked down at him with a smile.

"Oh come on mom, you know you were going to offer it." I laughed because he was right.

"Would you like to join us for ice cream?" I looked at Finn then Jamie.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"It's just down the road, we usually walk if that's alright with you guys?" they nodded in unison again.

Patrick and Jamie walked in front talking about the game, toys and who knows what. Finn and I walked behind them. I smiled as I watched them have their tiny people conversation

"I apologize for my not calling," He rubbed the back of his neck. I was surprised to hear him talk.

"It's just I don't understand cause I thought we kind of, you know." I was blushing.

"No, it's just that life is crazy for Jamie and I." He took a deep breathe, "I've been out of the game for six years. I don't really know how to act when I'm around someone I like."

"Really. Well I've been out for eight years, I thought I was a babbling idiot and I was dreaming it all." I smiled. He was capable of making me smile which I haven't done in a while, "Let's just talk, friends first nothing crazy." I smiled as we reached the ice cream parlor. We ordered the ice cream when I realized the time.

"It's reaching eight o'clock, we better get them back." We got out of the booth and started walking back. Jamie was getting tired so Finn picked her up -he was a great dad from what I could tell; I held Patrick's hand as he ate his ice cream. He was still wired from the win, he wasn't going to bed anytime soon.

"So where did you move here from?" I continued our conversation.

"New York." He smiled, "What do you do here in Ohio?"

"I'm a nurse at Wallington Hospital." I said with pride, "How about you?"

"I'm a fireman. Station 12." This guy had to be kidding. I was basically dying right now. We finally reached the cars at the park and packed out kids into the back seat.

"It was nice talking with you." I smiled.

"I agree we should do this again. Maybe without the kids." I nodded.

"I'd like that." I got into the car and rolled down my window, "Don't forget to call me this time."

He laughed. "Got it."

I started the drive home and it wasn't long until Patrick was slightly snoring in the back seat and ice cream was all over his face. _Adorable_. I thought about Finn and for most of the drive, was there something there? If this went somewhere how would Patrick take it, or how would Jamie take it? All I know is that right now I was caving for him. My phone rang about ten minutes later.

"Hello?"

"I didn't forget to call." I laughed, "I would like to go out with you sometime this weekend around eight."

"That sounds great. I'll see you then." I hung up and pulled into my driveway. I had the brightest smile on. I couldn't stop thinking about him. His smile, his small sweet actions and his adoring look. I could feel that I wouldn't be letting go of Finn for a while.

**There was a lot of talking in this chapter and the next will be a little less but after that the real story will begin. Tell me what you think in a Review. **

**Bon Voyage **


	2. Finally

**A/N: Wow thank you everyone for following and reviewing. I'm really excited about this story.**

**I don't own ****GLEE**** although I wish I did.**

"**Finally"**

"Finn why am I here? You sounded really strange on the phone." I walked into the fire station Finn left a message at home telling me he picked up the kids and they were at the station, which was strange because they were old enough to take the school bus home - Patrick was now thirteen and Jamie was eleven. He told me to come by at seven. I was wandering around but no one was answering.

I walked through the halls before coming back to the sitting room, Jamie stood in a beautiful yellow dress across from Patrick in a dress shirt and tie. In between them on the ground were rose pedals making a path.

"You guys look adorable." They both rolled their eyes but smiled, "Now tell me what's going on?"

"Follow the rose pedals mom." Patrick and Jamie pointed ahead. Jamie handed me a yellow rose as I passed through them – which was my favourite. I walked out into the meeting hall. The path led to a sky light on the fire pole. A few of Finns work mates stood against the wall with more roses, Mercedes and Santana - my best friends - stood at the end with goofy smiles.

I started walking through them and they handed me the yellow roses. The path stopped just before the skylight. It was completely quiet. _This is weird _I looked around. Everyone made a semi-circle behind me. "Okay seriously what is going on?"

"Rachel Barbara Berry!" A sudden voice was heard. I turned back around and faced the poll. Finn came flying down in a tux with a small velvet box in his mouth.

"What are you do.." I stopped talking when his feet hit the floor. _HOLY CRAP!_ He slowly walked towards me.

"From the moment we bumped into each other three years ago at the soccer field I knew there was something there. After that we had our first date and I laughed more than I had in years." He took a deep breath but never took his eyes off me, "It was just Jamie and I for so long but I hadn't felt more at home until you and Patrick came along. My life has been completed ever since." He stood in front of me our bodies almost touching. He kissed my forehead and stood hovering with his half smirk. I was crying of course but I was smiling even more.

"I want you in my life forever. I can't imagine going on in any other way." He dropped to one knee and I giggled, "So again Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me?" He opened the box and the most simple and beautiful ring faced me. It sparkled of the light. I stood silently looking at this perfect man. _Are we ready for this?_

"You Betcha!" He picked me up I was still crying but I was laughing. As he slowly lowered me I buried my head into his neck, I still hadn't touched the ground. I kissed him before he put me down; he placed the ring on my finger, everyone cheered. I hugged him closely. "I freakin love you Finn Parker" I kissed him, my knees buckled, and I felt lost in this perfect time.

"I love you times infinity." I kissed him again and looked at the people around us.

"Congrats mom!" Patrick and Jamie rushed towards us and joined into our hug. I was literally the happiest person alive.

**Six Months Later**

I sat staring at the clock, the kids and Finn were going to be home in about an hour. I hadn't been feeling well for the past few days so I took today off. Suddenly now it hit me and I was freaking out. The three minutes passed and I checked the stick. _POSITIVE_ popped up, I looked at the bathroom mirror.

"I'm pregnant." I stared at myself blankly before smiling.

"Honey I'm home!" classic Finn walked through the front door; he was home early. I looked down at my stomach and smiled, I wiped at a few stray tears before leaving to go see him.

"Hey how was work?" I kissed him as I made my way to the kitchen. I tried to keep the smile a secret.

"Uh average. Nothing really happened today." He kissed me on the cheek, "What are you making?"

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, for when the kids get home. Do you want one?" He smiled and nodded.

"You know me too well. So what did you do today, feeling any better?" He sat at the kitchen table and faced me.

"Actually I'm feeling a lot better." I gushed, how was I going to tell him I am pregnant? I wanted it to be special. "Do you want to play scrabble, pass the time until the kids get here."

"You know I suck at that game." He sulked, I pouted as I sat across from him and slid the sandwich across the table, "Fine, I'll go get it." I smiled. He came back in his sweatpants and a white t-shirt with the game under his arm.

"Let's do this." He said in a wrestling announcer's voice; I laughed. We set up the board and started.

He put down the word Fish. I put an "M" on his "I" in fish.

"Don't let me win." He gave me a stern smile. I nudged him. He put down a few more words that were simple before laying down sleep. I used the "P" and spelt pregnant. Of course I cheated my letters sucked but it was worth it.

"What words have you gotten so far?" I smiled at him; he was so into the game.

"Uhh fish, poke, kit, and sleep. What about you, you've skipped so many times. You can't have that bad of letters." He looked up at me.

"I'm and pregnant."

"Really only I'm and pregnant. I believe you could be doing much better Rachel." _WHAT!_ He took another bite of a sandwich; I watched him closely. "Usually you are spelling big words like catastrophe or banana, or leaves. You're definitely letting me win, how did you only have I'm and Pregnant?" I was in complete shock. I loved my fiancée but he could be really slow sometimes.

He took another bite of his sandwich, his chewing slowed down and he looked up at me. I smiled bright _There you go._ "Rachel, are you saying you're pregnant?" I nodded.

He got out of the chair and walked over to me; he dropped to his knees and put his hand on my stomach. "There's a baby in there? I'm going to be a father again." He smiled bright he rose back up and kissed me.

"I figured out why I was feeling sick these past few days." The tears were in my eyes. I couldn't have been happier.

"I can't believe this. Wow." I kissed the top of his head while he held my stomach.

"When do you want to tell the kids? I think we should wait a while just to make sure." He agreed and I looked at the clock. "The kids will be here soon. Let's wait at the end of the drive way for them." I got up and slipped into my shoes. He did the same.

We walked hand in hand down the driveway. He didn't stop rambling about the baby, "It's going to be so cute, and man I'm so excited." I laughed at his enthusiasm. He stood behind with his arms wrapped around me his hands rested on my stomach; he rested his chin on the top of my head.

The bus finally took the corner and stopped down the road. A few kids piled out and then Jamie and Patrick came off.

Finn and I waved at them, they saw us and started racing. Things moved in slow motion, something was wrong; a black SUV pulled up in front, I got a sickening feeling, "Finn." I whispered. He looked back up, I could feel his heart race faster on my back. Someone in a black hoodie jumped out and grabbed Jamie, she screamed and threw her arms around. They threw her in the back.

"Hey! Jamie! Patrick!" Finn let me go and started running. This couldn't be happening; I stood in shock before I started to run as well. Patrick turned around and started kicking the person; they turned and grabbed him next. _NO _I was repeating it in my head. They shoved him back; he landed on his forearm in a bush. He got up and threw his backpack at the person. The person looked our way; whoever it was threw Patrick back to the ground and got into the driver's seat. Just as we reached them the car drove off. Finn reached for the car handle but missed it as it drove away. He stood in the middle of the rod with his hands on his head.

"Jamie!" He was shouting.

I ran to Patrick he laid on the sidewalk. He held his forearm and cried in agony and fear. "What hurts?" I asked Patrick; he just held his arm, no words came out he was just shaking. I held him against my chest and rocked back and forth and made circles on his back with my hand.

"What the hell just happened Finn?" I was crying in hysteria. Patrick's arm might have been broken and Jamie was just kidnapped. I couldn't comprehend how this day went from amazing to horribly wrong. Finn stood in the road looking at me with tears streaming down his face. We were frozen, we were shocked, he dropped to his knees and cried. I finally pulled out my cellphone and called the cops.

We wanted our baby back.

**I know this chapter was short but a lot happened. The story will get more intense in the next few chapters. If you have anything you want me to cover or if you just want to tell me what you think about this chapter leave a review**

**Bon Voyage**


	3. The Truth

**A/N: I believe all your questions are answered in this chapter. I know the story has been moving fast but don't worry I will cover it all later on, so bare with me. **

**I don't own ****GLEE**** although I wish I did**

"**The Truth"**

"Finn. Finn please." I was still crying, Patrick was now giving soft sobs but Finn was cursing in the middle of the road. He finally made his way over.

"Are you okay Patrick?" He knelt down and wiped at his tears. He was beet red, "Rachel are you okay?" He looked at my stomach. I nodded I felt fine but my mind was racing. He sat down and rubbed Patrick's back.

The cops arrived and people exited their homes to see what the commotion was. Finn stood up and talked to the cops, while I took Patrick to the ambulance to get looked at. "Okay Patrick where does it hurt?" the Paramedic asked. He pointed to his wrist and they checked. Finn came over and held my hand.

"It may be a sprain or a fracture. We're going to take him for X-Rays." I climbed into the back and Finn followed in the car. Three hours later we were back in our house. Police men were outside of the door standing guard as we walked in Finn let my hand go and headed over to a group of police officers.

"Is Matt here? I have to talk to Detective Matt Bennet." He demanded.

I wondered who Matt was since Finn was so strict about seeing him. "I'm going to get Patrick in bed and then I'll be right down." Finn nodded and I got Patrick up in his room, he hadn't left my side and he was very resistant to fall asleep but he was snoring in a matter of minutes. He looked so peaceful; I cried thinking that I might have lost him as well today.

I got myself back together and made my way down the stairs. I walked into the living room and found Finn with his head in his hands sitting across from a man, "Are you Matt?" I sat beside Finn and rubbed his back.

"Yes, you must Rachel, Finn's fiancée." He stuck his hand out and I shook it, "Finn told me what happened step by step. Jamie and Patrick were coming home when a black SUV pulled up and threw Jamie into the back, Patrick fought back and was shoved and then the person drove off." I nodded, "Finn was just describing the person. So far we have a five foot six women, slim build and wearing a black hoodie. Do you remember anything else Rachel?" I thought back to the day, I felt sick thinking about it. Jamie wasn't upstairs fast asleep instead some maniac had my baby girl. Then I remembered.

"The person had blond hair. It slipped out of the hood; I saw it when they were jumping back in the car." Finn looked up at Matt and Matt looked at Finn. The question came back to my mind. He pushed his hands through his hair like he always did when he was nervous, mad or scared. Something else was going on.

"Finn, why did you ask for Matt? It's just that it sounds like you've known him for a while." Finn looked at me with sad eyes.

"Matt deals with child abduction and witness protection." He sighed. I looked at Matt who sat quietly.

"Okay was Jamie abducted before?" I was completely confused and nervous. Finn got off the couch and went on his knees so he could face me; he looked up at me and held my hands, "What's going on?"

"There's some stuff I haven't told you. You have to promise you will let me finish. I did everything for the safety of our family." He looked at me scared. I nodded.

"Do you remember that scar on my stomach?" I nodded, "I told you it was from a dog attack when I was younger; it's actually from my ex-wife Quinn. When Jamie was two I suspected that Quinn was cheating on me, we had been drifting away from each other ever since she was born. Anyways I came home early one day and I caught her in bed."

I put my hands on his face, "I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Just wait, there's more." I held his hands again, "We spent two months going to marriage counseling trying to fix us but it didn't work, we argued more and she told me she was fighting for full custody. I fought back and did the same as well as a divorce. In some miracle I won the battle for full custody, Jamie was mine and we lived in an apartment. Quinn was still able to visit but she didn't like that." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"One night Quinn broke in and tried to take off with her. I heard someone in the other room so I called the cops, I started walking towards the room and I caught her at the door trying to run away with her. We argued and she pulled out a knife, I thought she was going to harm Jamie so I jumped at her… she stabbed me." I gasped.

"What!" I shouted and I looked at the spot where the scar was on his stomach.

"I almost bled to death but because I called the cops earlier they were down stairs already. She dropped Jamie and ran. I was on the living room floor, my blood rushed out of me. My daughter was crying and screaming and I couldn't do anything. The paramedics showed up and I was rushed to the hospital. My parents got Jamie and were watching her as I went through rehab but when I first woke up in the hospital I said I would never give her the chance of hurting us ever again." He opened his eyes and looked at me. I was crying, I couldn't believe this was his life.

"That's when I met Matt. He was set to my case, he's been with me ever since protecting us because Quinn was still out there and we had no idea where she was. Jamie and I were put into Witness Protection. We originally lived Florida so they moved us to New York but it didn't feel like a home, so I moved us here three years ago and I met you, this was place was our new start."

"I can't believe this; you had to go through all of this alone and you raised that amazing little girl by yourself, I just don't understand why you didn't tell me there was a crazy woman out there that threatened our children? We're engaged and we have a baby on the way, did you ever plan on telling me?" I was sad for him but I was pissed that it was a secret. I stood up and paced back and forth.

"Finn was instructed to never tell anyone, if it got out she could have come back." Matt put it.

"But she came back anyways didn't she! You should have trusted me enough to tell me, we are going to get married I was changing my last name to Parker that means something!" I was arguing and I was infuriated, then a thought came, "Wait in witness protection don't they change a whole bunch of things so that you can't be found?" I took a deep breath and hoped to god what I was about to say was just me going crazy.

"Is your name Finn James Parker?" I faced him.

"You have to understand I did this to protect us." He stood up and reached for my hand but I pulled it away and turned my back to him. I put my head in my hands and sobbed.

"Is your name Finn James Parker!" I repeated

"Rachel." He begged

"Holy crap! Oh my god! What's your name!?" I cried; I turned and face him, my face was puffy and my body ached.

"Hudson. My real name is Finn Christopher Hudson. I didn't change my first name because I didn't want Jamie getting confused" I knew nothing about him I crumbled into the couch and held my face, "Rachel when I met you it was a new start. Nothing has changed I'm still the same guy, we're still the same family. I love you" He sat back down and faced me.

"A few hours ago our baby girl wasn't abducted and Patrick didn't have a fractured wrist. A few hours ago I thought your name was Finn Parker and you moved here because you wanted a quiet place for Jamie to grow up. A few hours ago I knew where my life was going because I was with a man I loved and trusted but now I have absolutely no clue." I walked out and went to my bedroom. I locked it behind me. I climbed in the shower and cried for what felt like years. It must have been long because the water was now freezing.

_I shouldn't have been in this situation. I rushed into everything too quickly. Holy Crap I'm pregnant for a man I don't really now. My daughter is missing, my son is traumatized and I can't stand the fact that I can't help in any of this._

I climbed into the bed and cried more. I held my stomach and told myself to calm down for the health of the babies. I couldn't sleep but I needed to relax.

"Rachel… Rachel please open the door." He wiggled the door knob trying to get in. I didn't speak I sat silently letting the tears come. "Let's just talk, I'm so sorry. I just lost Jamie I can't lose you and Patrick as well."

"I understand you need time but please don't say it's over, I still and will always love you." His shadow moved away from the door and I finally fell asleep. This was the worst day of my life.

**Well now you know Finn Parker was always Finn Hudson. If you want me to cover anything else in the next chapter or if you just want to tell me about this one, leave me a review.**

**Bon Voyage**


	4. Let's Talk

**A/N: Okay things have moved fast and it's been a while since I last wrote, so I slowed it down and made it an information chapter.**

**I don't own ****GLEE**** although I wish I did**

"**Let's Talk"**

**Finn's POV**

I awoke with major back pain, a raging headache and my heart hurting. Jamie wasn't here, Rachel won't talk to me and Patrick hasn't talked or done anything since the attack.

It's been five days and Rachel hasn't spoken to me unless we were at the station trying to get information on Jamie's whereabouts. I have been sleeping on the couch because Rachel won't let me into the room; I just can't believe that my life was in the most perfect situation and now this is where it is. Everything has fallen apart and I don't know what to do.

I headed to the kitchen to pour myself a cup of coffee, I needed to wake me up because I was feeling broken and beaten up. I stretched out my back as I waited for the coffee to finish when I heard footsteps.

"Anything?" Rachel walked in with her arms crossed over her robe.

"Uhh." I was slightly stunned, she stood on the opposite side of the kitchen, "I talked to Matt more about Quinn but they haven't gotten anything new. How do you feel?"

"I don't know how to feel." She shrugged. I took small steps towards her, as I reached her she stuck her hand out like a stop sign; I begged with my eyes. She took a deep breath, "I feel like I love you but I don't know you. I feel sick and heartbroken because I accepted and loved your daughter like she was my own and now she's been kidnapped. I feel scared because I'm pregnant and I have no idea what's going to happen to this family. I feel sad that all of this happened and I feel nervous because Patrick won't talk. I feel tired because I can't sleep without you and I can't sleep without Jamie in her room. I feel like a giant ball that's going to explode because of all of these freaking feelings!" She walked past me and sat at the kitchen table; I sat across from her. I was going to talk but I could tell there was more she wanted to say.

"Patrick's father – Jessie - was manipulative and a liar. He was abusive and a drunk and when Patrick was born he promised it would stop but it didn't, he would get so angry when I didn't do things the way he liked. He pushed me around and threatened me. I had to go to the hospital a couple of times because of the abuse but I felt like I could get him back to normal so I never left." She cried

"Just stop I can't listen to this, why are you telling me this now?" I wanted her to stop; it hurt to hear what he did to her.

"Because I felt ashamed! I let it get so bad and I never left, I didn't understand what happened because he was fine in university but once we moved in with eachother a switch flipped. When Patrick was five months he disappeared. He left me with our new born son and I was happy because he couldn't hurt me anymore but I was devastated that Patrick didn't have a father I was a new mom in New York, so I left and came back home and moved in with Sam. I promised myself I wouldn't fall for someone that hurt me or Patrick ever." She put her head into her hands.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never hurt you." I pleaded I put my hand on top of hers but she pulled away.

"But you did Finn, you left out the biggest part of your life. You put me and Patrick in danger by not telling me about her. We're getting married and I didn't even know your last name. Not telling someone - especially your fiancée - is just as bad as lying and now Jamie is out there with ur ex-wife and I can't stand that she isn't here with us!" she groaned while sobbing.

"I thought when I married Quinn that, that was it; she was it. I was going to love her forever and I was prepared to do that. When Jamie was born I basically became a single parent. Quinn would leave at night and would come back days later. She would argue over every little thing and blame them on me; she fell away from me, we weren't together anymore." Rachel raised her head and looked at me, she wiped at her tears, "When I found her in bed with another man I flipped, I beat the crap out of him and kicked him out of my house and Quinn told me she was cheating on me because I didn't show her love anymore, she blamed her cheating on me. We went to marriage counseling and it didn't work so I asked for a divorce." I looked at Rachel as her crying quieted.

"Jamie was with me every other week and I hated it because I raised her but I barely got to see her. So I filed for full custody." I stood from the chair and paced the kitchen. Rachel looked at me with her big brown eyes and I calmed down a bit. I walked over to her and kneeled; I held her hands in mine and looked into her eyes.

"When I caught her holding Jamie about to run away I felt myself crash. She tried to argue that Jamie was meant to be with her and that I gave up on our relationship, she said I didn't deserve the divorce and Jamie, she thought all my wishes were coming true. I went to grab Jamie when she stabbed me. She dropped Jamie and ran, basically tossed Jamie like a rag doll while I bled out." I closed my eyes and though back to that time.

"I laid on that ground feeling faint and weak, my blood rushing out and all I could hear was my daughter screaming and crying at the top of her lungs. She crawled over to me and placed her head on my chest and slowly stopped crying as I rubbed her back. I couldn't do anything and I thought that was the last moment I would ever have with my daughter. After I healed they moved us to New York but that place didn't feel like home, it was just a hiding spot until she found us. So we moved here and we officially started over I didn't want that life to destroy Jamie's future. I honestly didn't think that after all these years she would still be after me. I'm sorry that this happened, I am truly sorry that I hurt you." I wept.

"Did you ever plan on telling me or was I going to become Rachel Parker?" She whispered.

"I believe in my heart I would have told you but I was trying to move forward I had left that part behind me. Parker has been my last name for over eight years but I have always been Finn. I haven't changed, we haven't changed. I'm sorry for what you have to go through, I'm sorry for lying and I'm sorry that everything is so messed up but don't let us go. Please." I looked into her eyes hoping to see the love and hope I always saw.

"I can't lose Patrick. I can't lose you and I can't lose Jamie. Please." I told her

"We're going to find Jamie. We're going to fix this and all of this will end. Although I hate that you lied I now understand why." She let go of my hands and grabbed my face, "but if you EVER lie to me again, I won't be so understanding." She wiped at the tears on my face. I stood up with her and kissed her. I missed holding her. She buried her face into my chest and I kissed her on the top of her head.

"I miss her." Rachel cried into me.

"I miss her too but we're going to get her back; I know it. How's Patrick?" I pressed my forehead against hers and held her tight.

"He's traumatized. I checked up on him before coming down and he was wide awake just lying in bed. I touched him and he flinched a little like he didn't see me come in the room. His little sister is gone and he was attacked by a random person. I'm terrified for him."

"Patrick's a strong kid, he'll get there. I think if he goes back to school he'll get his mind off of it for a while. I'll even pick him up every single day." She nodded and squeezed me again – bear hug – before parting and grabbing a cup of tea. The rest of the day consisted of work and police chats. Patrick came to work with me and hung out at the station, while I mad police calls on my spare time. Rachel went to work to do her Monday shift. We kept ourselves busy but we didn't stop fighting.

WE didn't know for sure that it was Quinn that kidnapped her but who else could it be. When Rachel said she saw blonde hair it all crashed in realization. I knew in my heart that Quinn was out there with Jamie but I was going to get her back even if it killed me.

**So there it is. Things are moving along I think. If you want me to cover anything or if you want to tell me how you feel about the chapter leave a review.**

**Bon Voyage**


	5. Progress

**A/N: I realize that the chapters have been very sad and emotional so I lightened it up a bit in this one. Tell me your thoughts on the chapter in a review.**

**I don't own ****GLEE**** although I wish I did.**

"**Progress."**

**Finn's POV**

Rachel is absolutely beautiful at four in the morning. I haven't gotten much sleep in the last three months; yes it's been three months since the kidnapping and still no news about Jamie. My mind hasn't stopped racing since, so most nights I lay in bed and stare at the roof or I get a cup of tea but today I rolled over and looked at my future wife. She was showing a lot and I couldn't be more excited to meet my son – no we don't know if it's a boy but I have a gut feeling. I can't imagine what my life would be like right now if she wasn't here.

Her hair is lying across her face so I brush it out of the way and she sighs, I couldn't help but smile when I hear a bloodcurdling scream coming from down the hall. Rachel's eyes flew open and she held her chest, I could feel her shake as she covered her face with her hands; she took deep breaths.

"Patrick, again." She rolls over and puts on her robe before heading to his room.

"I'll go make us some tea." She nodded as she left our room. I made my way down to the kitchen, ten minutes passed and she hadn't come down so I reheated and made my way back upstairs. I rested the cups in our room and went to Patrick's, I leaned against the door frame and listened as she repeated the same words while rubbing his back, "It's okay, you're safe, you're home."

I thought back to all the times I comforted Jamie when she was scared or sad. I couldn't imagine what was going through her mind when she was thrown into that car.

"He's out." She murmurs as she gets up. I send her a sad smile and warp my hand around her waist as we make our way back to our room. I flicked the light on and got into bed, we sat holding hands; I looked down at it and deeply sighed.

"How is he?" I managed to ask.

"He says they were taking him away and then he told me what she said."

"What who said? The kidnapper?"

"No Jamie." I felt a chill run through me. I pushed the blanket around as I faced her, "He said that Jamie was yelling help but he couldn't get to her but when he did she grabbed his hand and said she loved him before he was thrown in the car." I felt sick again.

"Was that it? Nothing more remembered?"

"Yeah that's it. He was so scared during it all that he didn't remember anything else. He says that in his dreams she does the same thing every time and he fights the person but then he wakes up. I just told him to think of happy things before going go back to sleep." She began to tear and I slid over more. I wrapped her in my arms and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Maybe Patrick will remember more later. The psychiatrist might be able to tell us more, it's just going to take some time." I kissed the top of her head.

"It's just that…I'm scared that this is it. What if we never get Jamie back and Patrick is always traumatized or what if we do get her back and we get married and our baby is born but whoever it is comes back and tries to take them all. What if…" I cut her off

"Stop right there. The only thing that's going to happen is we get Jamie back and I promise that I will never EVER let anyone hurt our family again."

"You can't promise that Finn. You promised that everything you told me was the truth before but it wasn't and now we're here… I'm sorry." She sighed again. It stung a little when she brought that up.

"Don't be sorry. What I did was wrong even though I thought I was doing it for the right reasons but I will and can promise that I won't let anything happened to this family." I placed my hand on her stomach, "This family is my priority. Our children are my life and I won't let anything hurt them." She was quiet but I could feel her breathing quiet down as she started to doze off. I turned off the light and drifted off as well.

**10 Hours Later**

The morning flew by. Patrick headed off to school, Rachel stayed home and I went to work. It was a slow day so I spent most of my time on the computer looking up anything that could help. I knew deep down that it was Quinn but there was no solid proof seeing as she's been missing for so long. I rubbed at my eye sockets before realizing the time. I picked up my things and rushed back home.

"Are you ready!?" I rushed around the house looking for Rachel but I couldn't find her anywhere. I came back to the living room and found her sitting with her hands on her belly laughing at me, "What?" I asked as I laughed as well.

"You're like a little boy on Christmas." I walked towards her as she giggled, "It's adorable."

"Well today I get to see my son." I knelt down and rested my hand on her stomach.

"What do you mean son, our daughter is going to be perfect." She gloated

"I don't care what it is; it's a mix of you and me, our baby is going to rock." I smirked as she laughed more. We haven't been this excited in a long time.

"Hell with the size I am there's probably eight dinosaurs in here." She groaned as she stretched her back. I laughed at her joke before she gave me a serious look, "I'm totally not kidding." I nodded with a serious face before laughing once more. I helped her out of the couch and we made our way to the car for our two o'clock doctors' appointment.

When we arrived we sat waiting patiently for Dr. Wilson to call us in –well I did, "Don't be nervous every things going to be fine. I'm here the entire way." I tried to calmed Rachel down; she hadn't stop twitching since we got here.

"I know, thank you."

"Mrs. Parker?" The secretary announced - I had forgotten our file had my old name on it. I helped her out of the seat and we made our way to the room. She sat on the bed and got examined finally it was time to see our child.

"There it is." The doctor spoke. Rachel held my hand and began to cry, "Would you like to know the… wait a minute."

Rachel wasn't holding my hand anymore; it was more like a python squeezing it to death, "What's wrong?" Rachel shot out, "Just tell us."

"Nothing bad it's just you're not having one kid… you're having twins." I swear my jaw dropped open, this was unreal. I looked at the doctor feeling numb then over at Rachel she was glowing. She smiled at me.

"Well that explains why I'm huge." She smirked

"We're having _two___babies. We're having _TWO_ babies." I honestly couldn't believe this. Rachel giggled.

"Yup two. Are you okay?" She squeezed my hand a little.

"I couldn't be happier. I love you. I love them." I murmured as I kissed her.

"So would you like to know the sex?" the doctor asked.

"Ummm." She looked at me, "No. I think a little more excitement would be fantastic." I smiled before kissing her once more.

"Alright I'll go print off the pictures. I'll be back."

"Thank you Doctor." I smiled as she exited leaving Rachel and I. She rolled down her shirt and swung her legs off the bed so she was facing me.

"Wow." She held her stomach and made small circles with her thumb before crying hysterically.

"Awww baby" I half laughed as I walked towards her. I held her hands in mine, "It's going to be okay."

"No it's not I'm going to be the size of Texas. I'm excited that were having them but seriously I'm small. This will become the size of ME." She whimpered; this was adorable.

"I'll love you anyways, do you know why?" She shook her head, "Because you're carrying my two beautiful babies, you brought me Parker and when we get Jamie back you will give her a family." She quieted. I smiled and kissed her forehead, "it's going to be okay." She wiped at her eyes before hugging me.

"I'm sorry I'm emotional but are you still going to love me when I yell at you for no reason and I want food in the middle of the night and again at three in the morning?"

"Yes I will. I'll go a little crazy but I'll still love you." I gave my signature half smile and she hugged me once again she whispered she loved me before the doctor came in. We were handed the pictures and we made our way out of the building. I held her hand never letting go, the smile never left my face and we made our way home. About half way there we realized we needed to pick Patrick up from school. When we pulled up he climbed in the back.

"How was school?" Rachel asked

"Yea it was alright. I'm still having trouble with math." He spoke, "Jamie helped me with Math." He whispered.

"We know bud." I said, "We're gonna get her back okay. I promise. What else did you do today?"

"We got an assignment. We have to make a family tree." He sounded excited about it.

"Well we have some news that could add to that family tree."

"What?" he asked. I looked at Rachel.

"You're going to need to add two more spots to the tree." She told him. He looked confused, "You know how mom has been getting bigger?" He nodded, I smirked.

"Well I'm going to have a baby…two babies. You're going to have either two little sisters or two little brothers." She smiled, "I doubt we'll have one of each." She whispered to me.

"Really! Awesome!" For the first time he smiled. We pulled into the drive way and got home. Rachel and Patrick went to the living room to talk while I started on a snack. I came back around the corner and gave Patrick a ham sandwich and Rachel a peanut butter banana sandwich. Yes the cravings have started; it's what the babies wanted she says.

We spent the rest of the night in front of the television watching movies we later switched into a game of cards; goldfish was getting intense and competitive we all laughed and smiled through the night but it was getting late. Patrick started falling asleep during the last movie.

"But mom, Hercules is about to fight the giants." He complained.

"Since you know so much about the movie can you tell me what happened ten minutes ago? I bet you don't remember because you were asleep." She smirked, "I'm getting tired too so this is a perfect time to get ready for bed plus you have school tomorrow and I have work." They both went upstairs while I cleaned up the main floor.

As I made my way up stairs I decided to set up a bubble bath for her since she was feeling beat, "I'm actually really tired it's almost nine thirty." She said as she walked into our room, "Finn where are you?"

"In the bathroom, come in here." I finished putting in the soap.

"Finn. You didn't…" I stopped her.

"Yes I did, it was no trouble. Now take a relaxing bath."

"Thank you." She sighed as she got in. I left her to be in peace and I did my daily check of emails and phone calls. As I got to my emails one new one had no name. I opened it _probably just junk mail._

_Finny, _

_I understand that we left off on a bad foot but I love you and our daughter. She's safe and I want us to be a family again. All you have to do is not tell anyone, if you do this will be the last contact you will have from me and Jamie forever. I knew you would be mad so I gave you some time to cool off._

_I will give you more information in a couple of days that way I can tell if I can trust you or not._

_ ~ Q_

I sat on the bed with my laptop in my lap, I was right Quinn took her. She says she will contact me but I can't tell anyone. I couldn't believe this my chance at getting Jamie back was rising, my heart was racing and I was terrified.

I could hear Rachel in the bathroom humming and I thought back to the time when I said I would never lie to her but did it count now when anything I say could jeopardize my chance with Jamie.

"Finn! Could you make me a cup of tea!?" The women I truly loved was in there and I had to break every promise I've made. I had to. _Didn't I?_

"Sure, I'll do anything for you."

**Bon Voyage**


	6. It Can't Get Worse

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. If you have any thoughts leave a review**

**I don't own ****GLEE**** although I wish I did**

"**It Can't Get Worse."**

**Rachel's POV**

My back is killing me, I feel irritated and my feet hurt; the crazy thing is I'm only five months along, thank god for Finn he's couldn't be more supportive. When I was pregnant with Patrick, Jessie was never there I went through everything by myself even the day he was born, now I have a man that's here for me and it's been amazing, but ever since we found out it was twins he was spaced off a little, like even though he's in front of me and were holdings hands he's seeing something else and looking farther away. There's been no news about Jamie and its killing this family. I miss her tomboyish smile, and love for the outdoors, she was protective of Patrick even though he's older but it worked both ways when girls made fun of her for being so boyish he fought back for her. They were a pair and I could understand why Patrick has been so destroyed by this.

We're having our Sunday dinner and I swear I have eaten four plates of spaghetti; Finn did a great job with the dinner. Patrick had already finished a plate and went to his room to play video games.

"This taste great babe." I complimented,

"Thanks." _That it!_ That's all he had to say. He would usually ramble on about me stuffing my face or talk about how much of a master chef he was.

"How was your work day?" I tried to strike a conversation while stuffing my face.

"It was same old, nothing much happened just did a little cleaning up." He stared down at his plate. I couldn't take this awkward space between us; I needed to confront him about his strange behaviour.

**Finn's POV**

I've been going insane; a week has passed since Quinn contacted me. I haven't told anyone – not even Rachel and that feels worse. I can't touch her, hold her or look her in the eye without feeling like I'm breaking our relationship.

We're eating dinner and it's absolutely adorable how she hasn't stopped eating. Patrick ate his food quick so he went to play videogames leaving Rachel and I alone. I looked at her ever so often when she wasn't looking at me but this time she caught me and it was like she was burning a hole through my soul.

"Finn, what the hell is going on?" She put her fork down and looked at me. I looked back at mine.

"Nothing, you're just beautiful." I was hoping she would let it pass.

"Aww that's sweet now cut the crap and tell me the truth." _Uh oh_. She stared me dead in the eye causing me to gulp.

"Nothing babe." I didn't know what else to say, I couldn't tell her because she would get crazy stressed out and that wasn't good for the babies plus Quinn said if I told anyone she would never contact me again and if Rachel finds out she will definitely want to go to the police.

"Are you scared of the twins? Are you afraid of all the stuff that's going on? If you don't want this anymore tell me because you've been really distant and I can't go through this alone… Not again." She sighed.

"Don't say that. I couldn't be happier about the twins. I love you and Patrick so much, so don't say I don't. I'm just really tired you know with Jamie and everything. I miss her like crazy and now that you're pregnant, I feel guilty for being happy and when I'm happy I forget about her for that moment, I can't forget about her. She's not here to experience this and if we don't get her back she's going to miss out on everything." I took a deep breath, "I just don't know if I can take being away from her anymore." I didn't lie everything I told her was the truth I just left out some of the most significant things.

"Finn, I'm so sorry it's killing me too but you can't hold it in anymore. You can and should tell me how you're feeling, you lost your daughter; that's incredibly hard you're here for me all the time but I'm here for you too." She held my hand and smiled through a tear. I smiled back, "Just don't shut me out okay." After she said that I realized how she might have felt, I was distant and I didn't want to be around her because of what I was doing. I needed to keep it together.

Sam came over like he always does on Sundays and hung out with Patrick, while Rachel and I sat in the living room watching television. He later came in and sat on the opposite side of Rachel - They are so close but I had to remember all they had been through. It made me think back to my brother Kurt, I wondered how he was doing; I hadn't talked to him since the witness protection. They were told what was happening to me and that was it, eight years later and he could be married with kids but I have no idea.

"How's it going momma?" Sam asked Rachel as he placed a hand on her stomach, "Are they worse than Patrick?"

She laughed, "Patrick was the best baby he was so quiet and easy these two in here are killing me I can't imagine what the next months are going to be like, these past five months have been really horrible, but Finn has been helping out alot." She held my hand and I smiled.

"Patrick seems to be getting better. Does he still have the midnight screams?"

"Not as often now. He's been a lot better, schools really helping I think it gets his mind off it for a while," I pitched in. When I heard a familiar ring, my heart raced, "I'm gonna go check that." They nodded as I got out of the couch and checked my laptop in the office. This time there was an attachment with the email, when I opened it I saw a picture of Jamie and Quinn. Quinn was smiling while Jamie looked into the camera with desperate eyes; she was smiling with a tear stained faced. I felt another piece of me die. I scrolled down to the letter.

_Finny, _

_I knew I could trust you. As you can see Jamie is safe, she's much happier now. This is a picture of when I first brought her home. I hope you understand that I love her more than anything and I wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt her. So in another week I will send my email giving you my whereabouts but first I have some jobs for you._

_Gather a few of Jamie's things for the new house._

_Tell absolutely no on, when you leave_

_For this to work you must break up with your fiancée so we can be together happily. Jamie can't have 2 moms. _

_You have a week to complete this, if you don't I will leave forever. _

_~ Q_

As I finished off reading the email I heard Rachel laughing in the other room, I was going to throw up.

**I'm so sorry guys. This chapter is short but I feel like it works out. Tell me what you think about the chapter and leave me a review. **

**Bon Voyage**


	7. Why

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the response to the last few chapters. I hope you like this one coming. **

**I don't own ****GLEE**** although I wish I did**

"**Why."**

**Finn's POV**

_Quinn,_

_I will do everything you ask under one condition. Rachel is never hurt. EVER. I will come to you once I finish my tasks but do not harm Rachel. _

_Finn. _

I moaned as I finished off the email. This was the hardest thing I would ever have to do. I have spent the past two weeks trying to figure this whole mess out and during my thinking time Quinn messaged me back telling me to hurry up and that my window was closing. I thought about all the options I could take but they all ended with Quinn running away with Jamie so I had to break it off with Rachel _carefully_ - I didn't want her getting hurt so I thought of ways to break it off:

I could sit her down and tell her I'm leaving.

I could just leave in the middle of the night.

I could leave her a note and say I'm going to work and never come back.

All my options meant leaving her but Jamie was my daughter and I couldn't let her go either. I also had to think about Patrick, he has become my son and leaving also meant forgetting him.

When I first got the email I watched her with Sam sitting in the living room talking about the wedding and the babies which made me immediately run to the bathroom to throw up. I felt painfully ill about my life at the moment, when she heard me rush off she came after me; she got me set into bed with a bowl of soup, when she asked me what was wrong I told her I had the flu and from then on she has been taking care of me as well as our unborn twins - why was she so damn perfect in the time I was going to break her. Two weeks have passed and I have made my choice of action - I was leaving the note.

I thought that if she ever got past this she would re marry as my mother did when my father left but it killed me to think that Rachel might marry someone else and he would be the father of my children. That was something I could never take. So now I'm sitting up late at night watching my beautiful soon to be ex fiancée sleep away the night. _I haven't had a night's sleep since Jamie was taken_. I tried to sleep and that finally happened from pure exhaustion.

I awoke to the sun shining in my face as I rubbed at my eye I could see Rachel waking up as well and looking back at me. She smiled big and white and I couldn't help but smile back. I couldn't believe this was the last time I would get to wake up to this.

"Hi." She exhaled through her smile.

"Beautiful." It was the only word I could say.

"Stop but thank you." I leaned in and gave her a morning kiss. It's Saturday which meant that Patrick was downstairs with a bowl of cereal watching cartoons so Rachel and I stayed in bed under the sheets just looking at one another.

"You know I love you right?" She scrunched her face.

"Yeah I know and I love you too, what's happening?" she looked concerned

"I just wanted to make sure that you know that I will love you forever and always. I will love you, the twins and Patrick until the day I die." I managed to say through the ball in my throat holding back the tears.

She rested her hand on my cheek and stroked it, "You don't have to worry Finn, everything will be fixed and I trust you I know that you love this family." She smiled.

She pulled the sheets off of her and headed to the bathroom. She looked so adorable in my big t-shirt and her large belly. I smiled. I sat in the bed with the morning sunlight sneaking through the curtains, it was so comfortable and it felt right to be here, I was saddened on the events that were going to happen later today.

I made my way downstairs and fixed myself a bowl a cereal. I sat beside Patrick and tried to soak in my last day with my life.

"What show are we watching?"

"PowerRangers." He stuffed another spoonful of fruit loops into his mouth; his hair fell into his eyes.

"Awesome." We sat silently watching as the show went on. Next was Pokémon; Patrick was always more excited for this because it was his favourite show. He stood in the chair and jumped as they battled. I laughed at his excitement - he was finally getting back to himself; I couldn't love him more.

Rachel came down the stairs and walked towards me, "What are you boys doing?" She giggled as she saw us both standing in the couch and cheering to the show.

"Nothing." We quickly sat in the couch and laughed with one another. She waddled over and sat in the chair on the other side of Patrick while scuffing his hair.

"Oh I see Pokémon is on. Aren't you going to play with Adam and Scott today?" She asked.

"Yea, plan is to set up hockey on the street soon after Pokémon is done." When it went to commercial he ran to put his bowl in the sink then he came back with his shoes and hockey stick in hand." The credits rolled and he got ready.

"Be careful." She yelled as he rushed out the door, she shifted closer to me and into my side.

"So what do you want to do today? We have until you go to work at five." She asked me.

"Can we just stay here?" I desperately wanted to relax and be home she agreed. I turned so that my back was against the arm of the couch; she fixed herself to put her back against my stomach. I placed my hands on her stomach and she rested her hands on mine.

"How have you been feeling?" Rachel asked me, she knew something was up.

"I don't know. I feel lost but safe at the same time, I can't really explain it. How about you?" _dodged it._

"I miss her too and there's still no news from the police but in four months our two miracles are going to be here. I think there girls." She smiled.

"I don't care what they are, I love them." I rubbed her stomach, "Did you hear that? Daddy loves you." In that moment one of the babies kicked. I felt joy then guilt then sadness again.

"Did you feel that?" Rachel gasped.

"Yea we've got another soccer player." I frowned thinking that this was the last moment I would have.

"I think she was saying I love you too." She smiled. I kissed Rachel on the top of her head.

We sat in the couch for half an hour before she went to check up on Patrick and go to the bathroom. I went to the kitchen. It's just reaching noon when she tells me she was going to watch Patrick play, "Are you coming?" Rachel asked me.

"Yea I'll be out in a bit." I heard the front door close so I grabbed my laptop and read over the letter I had written.

_Dear Love,_

_I want you to know I would never do anything to hurt you or Patrick, you are my family and I love you more than anything but I can't do this. You were right before I should have backed out, I can't handle the pressure. I have spent so much time fearful of whether I would ever get Jamie back when the truth is I should have been out there looking; it's been her and I for so long she's my daughter and I can't believe I let this much time pass without searching myself._

_I love you more than I could ever love anyone. Please be safe and take care of our babies. I'm so sorry to tell you and Patrick goodbye like this but I couldn't face you and explain this after everything we've been through. _

_Love, _

_Finn. _

I read the letter about fifteen times before printing and placing it on our bed. She would find it tonight, I was a horrible human being but once I got Jamie back I was going to come back to her and I hope she understood that from the letter. It wasn't a goodbye forever it was a for now.

I placed it in an envelope and wrote her name across the front and closed the computer. I ran upstairs, placed the letter on the bed and grabbed a few of Jamie's things like the letter had said.

I threw them into the car and hopped in. As I pulled out of the garage I saw her watching and cheering Patrick on, "Hey work called me in early, sorry but I gotta go!" She nodded and blew me a kiss while waving goodbye; Patrick was so wrapped up in the game he didn't even hear me. I was supposed to stay until five but I couldn't take it, every minute more hurt me and I knew this was going to kill her. I looked at my rearview mirror and watched as my future with Rachel went away.

**Five Hours Later – Rachel's POV**

After Finn went to work I watched Patrick for a few more hours. I was getting tired so headed inside around five, as I walked into the house it felt strange; something was off.

"Patrick time to come in, dinners ready!" I yelled through the front door. It took him a while before he was even inside; we sat peacefully at the table and ate the meal. That strange feeling still hadn't passed.

I watched television with Patrick for a while but soon enough it was late which meant bedtime; thank god because I was pooped. Patrick got himself into bed and I kissed him goodnight, I then made my way to my bedroom; I took a quick bath and climbed into bed, in a matter of minutes I was asleep.

Around three in the morning I awoke to something scratching me in my side. I flung my sheets because I was irritated; all I wanted was a good night's rest. I managed to roll over when I found an envelope. _What the heck is this?_ I turned on the light and sat up; my name was written across the front in Finn's writing. _This is so sweet he wasn't coming home tonight so he wrote me a letter. _ I smiled as I ripped it open

_Dear Love…_ I smiled but as the letter went on my face fell, chills rushed through me making me feel empty. Tears streamed down my face and I was going to throw up… literally; I rushed to the bathroom. I crawled out of the bathroom and laid on the bedroom floor just crying.

I looked at my mountain shaped stomach - more babies fatherless, then I thought of Patrick and started gasping through my heavy tears, he was losing a father again. I cried and cried until I couldn't fell anymore. I managed to grab my cell phone and call him _nothing._ I called so many times in that hour that every single non-answer made my heart break. Two hours passed and I hadn't moved from the floor it was now five in the morning and I decided to make the perfect call.

"Hey, what's wrong you're calling really early?"

"Sam…" I whimpered through the phone.

"Is it the babies?" he sounded scared.

I shook my head before remembering he couldn't see me, "No, just hurry." I hung up the phone.

I laid on the ground looking at the letter re reading it trying to figure out what was happening; my emotions were running wild. I was angry because he didn't leave when I told him to and now I loved and trusted him again but I was sad because I did love and trust him which made this hurt so much more; my life was falling apart, these kids weren't going to have a father and Patrick was still broken about Jamie and now he was going to have to live with Finn leaving as well.

Twenty minutes passed when I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and the door handle jiggled, "Rach?" A quiet voice spoke, Sam's blond curls poked through the door when he turned his head he saw me and looked panicked he rushed to my side.

"Are you okay?" I cried into him as he lifted me off the ground, he sat and I cried on his shoulder for what felt like days, "Shhh its okay, its okay tell me what…" I handed him the letter before he could even ask.

As Sam read through it he turned red and his hands clenched, he looked like he was going to punch anything. "How could that bastard do this?" he spat venomously. I cried and Sam took deep breathes before controlling his anger, "What happened?"

"I don't know, he was going to work yesterday and he said he was called in early. He's been acting distant but he said he was sad because we were having the babies and Jamie was missing it and he was feeling guilty for being happy but recently he's been better. Today he was emotional and shifty and I felt like something was wrong but I pushed it aside because he said that he would never leave, that this was what he wanted…" I took a deep breathe while crying, "He lied Sam. I can't take this pain." I was going to throw up again just thinking about it… and I did. Sam held back my hair as I threw up once again.

"I'm not leaving you. You've battled this before and Patrick and you are so strong. I'll be here all the time even when the babies come. It's Finn's loss. He's an asshole and I'll beat the living crap out of him if I ever see his face again. You'll get through this. We'll figure this out together." He rubbed my back as my cries quieted.

"I can't breathe Sam." I gasped.

"Think of the babies, for their health you need to breath. Deep breathes, deep." He continued to rub my back and repeated the deep breaths. I did as he said and I fell in my brothers arms. Finn was gone and he was never coming back, he was going to leave me wondering what happened and with our babies. There was too much going on, this was much needed sleep.

**There it is folks. EMOTIONAL. I'm not sure how many more chapters there are left but I know where the stories going. Tell me how you feel about the chapter and leave me a review**

**Bon Voyage. **


	8. Now We Are Here

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews they mean so much to me. I hope you like this chapter.**

**I don't own ****GLEE**** although I wish I did**

"**Now We Are Here"**

**Rachel's POV**

I awoke the next morning feeling exhausted and in my bed –I guess Sam put me here. Usually I would awake with Finns arms wrapped around me and when I turned he would give me his half smirk, I would melt and peck him on the lips, now there was an empty space beside me. I looked at my alarm clock and couldn't believe it was already one o'clock, I laid in bed feeling really weak so it took me a while to get out of bed; I finally made my way to the bathroom and washed my face erasing the tear stains.

I went to Patrick's room and realized it was Sunday so he was downstairs probably watching television. I entered the kitchen and fixed myself a cup of tea. Sam walked in, "How are you feeling?"

"I don't feel anything." I moaned as I hung over the counter as gravity pulled my stomach down – it was getting heavy to hold up, I bent my back to release some of the pain the twins were causing.

"You'll get through this." I sat at the table and drank the tea, the warmth made me comfortable but my mind was still numb from the recent events.

"What am I going to tell Patrick, he has no idea what's going on." I spoke. It pained me to think of how much pain Patrick was going to be in.

"He lost his best friend and he still hasn't gotten over it, don't tell him about Finn until you're sure he is never coming back." Sam convinced me. It was the right thing to do for the sake of Patrick's wellbeing I needed to be sure, maybe the letter was all a joke… it was a sick joke but it would be better then it being real.

**One And A Half Months Later**

I'm almost eight months into the pregnancy and I still haven't heard from Finn, at first I thought it was all a cruel joke but now that a month and a half has passed I know he was gone for good. I call him every day at noon to see if he would ever call back but I never get anything.

I'm on my maternity leave now but I thought that at this time I would be very relaxed with Finn taking care of me, instead I struggle to walk around the house and get Patrick to school; I didn't realize how much I relied on Finn until he was gone.

It's a Wednesday so Patrick is in school. Most of the time I play scrabble or drive around but I always did those things with a partner and now I didn't have one; I still felt pretty hollow. My work friends Tina, Mercedes and Santana come over every now and then to check up on me but today wasn't one of those days.

I called Mercedes, "Hey how's work going?"

"Same old, it's a little rushed today so I'll talk to you later alright." She hung up before I could say goodbye. _Pity Party. _I did what calmed me best - walking. I put on my shoes and went outside the light hit me like a wall. I've been inside so much I forgot what the sun felt like. The rays were wonderful I felt relaxed and calm for once in the longest time. The babies loved it because they hadn't stopped moving since I left the house. I moved slowly with this ginormous stomach in front of me but the slow pace and the wind blowing made me feel at peace.

I hadn't realized how much time passed because when I got home Sam's car was in the driveway, which meant he picked up Patrick from school which also meant it was at least three o'clock.

I walked in and Patrick rushed at me wrapping me in a hug.

"Hey buddy, I'm guessing you had a good day at school." I chuckled. Either he was really excited or Sam gave him sugar for a snack.

"Yea, we're doing soccer in gym class and we have to build a volcano in Science. I've got so many ideas." He rushed into the kitchen to grab a snack.

"That's great. Did you finish all your homework and where's Uncle Sam?" I blurted as I took off my shoes

"Yea I did all my homework and Uncle Sam is in the bathroom."

"Alright, you've got three hours before dinner time." He nodded his head and rushed out side

"I'm going to hang out with Adam and Scott." Before I could even say yes he was out the door. I went to the kitchen to start on dinner; Sam came around the corner.

"Hey mama, how's it going?"

"Fine, I'm feeling a little better I went for a walk today."

"I figured cause you weren't home when I got here." He sat at the kitchen table, "What are you making for dinner? I'll make it you just have to tell me what to do."

"Tuna casserole." I walked to the cupboards and started grabbing the ingredients.

"Let me do that for you. Sit down." He put me in the chair and grabbed the food as I told him. We chatted about our day and what the plans are for the baby. The room was already set to go for them – thanks to Sam. It was a soft yellow with cartoon moneys as a wall boarder, we didn't know what the babies were so we made it gender neutral. The room was across the hall from Jamie's room and there was an empty room beside it for when they get older.

He placed the casserole into the oven an hour later, we waited for it to finish when I heard a familiar sound that I hadn't heard in a while.

"What was that?" Sam asked me, I thought about it for a while.

"Finn! His email, that's the sound of a new email." I pulled myself out of the chair and rushed to the office I opened the lap top and my life changed once more. Sam read it over my shoulder.

_Finny,_

_I can honestly trust you. You followed my rules and now you can come be with Jamie and I forever. I can't wait to start my life with you and Jamie. _

_-The directions to our new home: _

_-head up to Peaks Valley, you know the one because I saw you walking there once. _

_-Park the car and take the trail up into the Lakewood's Trails. _

_-Now when you reach the end there are 3 paths that lead to different homes, take the left path all the way to the end and Welcome Home Sweetheart. _

_Can't wait to see you so we can start our life together. _

_~Q_

"That sick bastard." Sam hissed.

As I reached the end of the email I saw that there was an attachment. I opened the file and found a picture of Jamie curled up into a ball sleeping in a room that was dark and looked cold; I placed my hand on the screen, I scrolled up and read the email again.

"Q… Q….Q who is…" I finally remembered Quinn was crazy, "Q is for Quinn! She kidnapped Jamie and wanted Finn. That crazy bitch has no idea who she is dealing with." I stood up and rushed to the coat rack. _She was going down._

"Rachel calm down, you can't go after them she's insane. I'm calling the cops just don't leave!" Sam yelled at me but I only saw red, I was furious and I was going to stop this rollercoaster. I ran out the front door and could hear Sam yelling for Patrick to come inside, he then started yelling at me to get my ass back in the house but I hoped into the SUV and followed the directions that were in the email.

Sam called me many times as I was driving but I ignored him. After a thirty minute drive I managed to reach Peaks Valley in one piece physically but mentally I was scattered into a million pieces. I parked the car and sat in it for a while thinking about what was up the path.

I started my journey to the truth just waddling through the woods until I got to Lakewood's Trails. I saw the three path ways just like the email said and so I took the left one. Maybe five minutes passed before I got to the house. It was large sized with a wraparound deck, trees cascaded all around it and there were lots of windows. The wind woke me back up from my staring gaze making me realize that it was pretty dark out so I started walking towards the house. As I got closer I could hear two voices and a light flicked on. When I reached the front porch the voices were clear. I had heard Finn upset but never angry he sounded bitter and it was like he was yelling pure hatred. I knew that once I went through this door I would finally have the truth.

**Finn's POV**

When I got the email I was over whelmed with joy that I would finally be getting my daughter back but I was nervous because I hadn't seen Quinn in so long. I rang the doorbell and waited patiently.

A slender girl opened the door, she was wearing a tight red dress and her piercing blue eyes stared at me as she swept her golden hair out of her eyes, "Hello Finn. Did you bring Jamie's things?"

"Where is she Quinn?" I pushed past her and entered the house it was wooden and very dark inside, "Where the hell is Jamie!" My heart was pounding.

"Don't raise your voice at me Finny. Let's just sit down and talk." I looked into her cold eyes and did as she said, "Now how have you been?"

"You're asking me how I've been. Well I left my fiancée, my daughter was taken from me almost eight months ago, and did I mention I've been going crazy not knowing where she is. Quinn the last time I saw you I got stabbed!" I was furious.

"Well you were taking my daughter away I had to do something and you never gave us a chance, you ran away from us and got engaged to some random lady. Jamie can't have two moms because I'm her mom!" She yelled back at me. I stood from the chair as my adrenaline rushed.

"You! Stabbed! Me! You cheated and now you kidnapped my daughter, she's not you're daughter because you never cared for her! Give me Jamie now!" I walked around the room, Quinn stood up and looked at me… then she walked in.

First was belly then her. She was wearing her yellow sundress with a jeans jacket - the April weather was chilly at night. I missed her so much but when she looked my way she became pissed.

"Rachel what are you..." I quieted. She walked over to me and slapped me across the face. She was small but might, she then grabbed me by my cheeks and kissed me passionately I wrapped my arms around her, this felt so right and perfect. She then released me and shoved me away – mixed signals love or hate, I'm guessing both.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Quinn jumped in. We stood in a triangle both girls looking at one another and my eyes jumped back and forth.

"I'm here because you ruined my life! Both of you!" She looked at me and back at Quinn, "I meet Finn and its all hunky dory until you come along ripping away my daughter and taking away my fiancée while I'm pregnant! What kind of monster are you!" Rachel flailed her arms around shouting at the top of her lungs; I had never heard her sound so hateful. Quinn picked the wrong lady to mess with because she was naturally pissed and the babies hormones made it ten thousand times worse.

"Rachel stop, the babies." She swung herself quickly facing me sending a shiver down my spine.

"You have no say in what happens to these babies, you lied, and you left me in the worst way possible. My life was fine before I met you then you came along and made me love you and you ruined everything." She cried.

"I'm so sorry I didn't…" She interrupted me.

"Shut it, I don't want to hear your that you're sorry anymore, the only reason I'm here is because you're a dumbass and you left your email open, you were never going to tell me. We were in this situation eight months ago and here we are again, it's like you didn't understand that lying to me only hurts me more! Why are you even doing this Quinn from what I've heard you never cared for anyone?" Rachel was exploding and letting all her anger rush out.

"You are not my daughter's mother, you are not my husband's wife and you don't belong here!" She strutted towards Rachel I was getting scared but Rachel stood her ground, looking up at Quinn_ this is unfair Quinn's wearing heels and Rachel's short and pregnant._ "Tell her Finn, if you ever want Jamie back tell her that you left her because you wanted to."

She looked me dead in the eye with tears in them; I hated seeing Rachel like this, "No! I don't want this anymore you ruined our lives enough." I walked and faced Rachel; I held her hands, "I'm so sorry that all of this happened…again. I love you but please understand all of this was to get Jamie back, I couldn't take the chance of her running so I followed her rules then I was going to come right back.

"Stop that, your relationship is over. You are not wanted!" Quinn paced back and forth angry. I held onto Rachel's hand, she clenched mine Quinn was going crazy again and at this point it was getting scary but I still hadn't heard or seen Jamie.

"Where is my daughter Quinn I won't ask again!" I became strict.

"You never loved me did you?! I hate you Finn!" Quinn shouted her eyes were dark and she walked closer to the couch.

"Good well that goes for both of us! I hate that I ever loved you and I hate that I let you convince me to lie to Rachel. The only thing I thank you for is Jamie but she wouldn't be who she is if it wasn't for me so where is my daughter!" I let go of Rachel's hand and walked towards Quinn, I towered above her.

All the relief and stress washed away, "Mommy!" Quinn turned and she relaxed, the room didn't seem so dark. Jamie ran into the room looking dirty and scared, she was crying. Quinn dropped to her knees and opened her arms. Jamie pushed past Quinn and I and rushed to Rachel. She went to her knees and squeezed her.

"Hey baby. I missed you soo much, are you okay?" She kissed her cheeks, nose and forehead before checking her knees, fingers, head and stomach. Jamie crashed into Rachel and cried; I walked away from Quinn and rushed over to my family.

"Daddy I was so scared." She hugged me and I kissed her forehead _I'm never letting you go. Ever._

I stood up and Rachel got back up on her feet, she held Jamie closely. I looked over at Quinn who looked angrier than before but much more pleased with herself, she was mental.

"Well isn't that just freakin adorable, if you think that you're just going to walk out of here with my daughter, you must be crazy."

"The cops are already on their way." Rachel argued, "You'll be taken to crazy jail soon enough!"

"I told you to listen to me Finn, your broke your rules and now your entire family is going to pay." Quinn pulled a gun out from behind the couch pillow. She pointed it at Jamie first before I could even react the shots were fired.

"No!" I rushed over to Jamie who laid on the ground I checked but she opened her eyes and was fine, "Thank god you're alright." _Wait if Jamie is fine…_ I looked over at Quinn who seemed pleased with her actions; she dropped the gun and stared blankly at the ground. I followed her eyes to what laid in front of me; Rachel was out cold bleeding and unconscious.

**There it is. Until next time I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Leave a Review **

**Bon Voyage**


	9. Keep Holding On

**A/N: So sorry for the cliff hanger in the last chapter, I hope you guys like this chapter. In case you forgot Matt is the detective that helped Finn with his case from the start.**

**I don't own ****GLEE**** although I wish I did**

"**Keep Holding On"**

**Sam's POV**

Rachel ran out of the house looking extremely pissed. I called in Patrick and then called the Matt - Finn told me that if anything came up about Jamie to call him before the police that way they could help faster.

"Matt its Sam… Rachel's sister. You need to get over here, I know where Jamie is."

"I'm on my way. Five minutes." he hung up the phone.

"What's going on why do I have to come inside? And where did mom go? Is dinner almost ready?" Patrick walked through the front door rambling with questions, my mind was racing I had no idea what to do.

"Wash your hands and then come and eat dinner." I wasn't sure what else to say was. I was excited that we found Jamie but under the circumstances that she was being held captive I was worried, plus on top of that Rachel just ran off all pregnant to go find them, I loved my sister but sometimes she just goes before thinking. Five minutes later Patrick finished his meal and the doorbell rang.

"Where's Rachel?" Matt walked in.

"Finn got an email, so when Rachel went to check it she found this." I walked him over to the computer. He read it over and then quickly talked into his radio.

"We need our men up at Lakewood's Trails, left house." He got off the radio and faced me, "Where's Rachel?"

"She ran she took the car and is headed there right now."

"We need to get up there, the rest of the force will meet us." I nodded.

"Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" Patrick walked into the office.

"We're gonna go get Jamie." I managed to say. Patrick looked me dead in the eye before smiling. We rushed to the car and headed up to the trail. It took almost half an hour before we got to the house. I looked at my watch April ninth and it was just past seven.

Patrick sat rubbing his hands together – something he learned from Finn when he was nervous, "Is she in there?"

"I'm pretty sure she is." We stood back from the house as Matt talked to the other police officers. We could hear the arguing getting louder.

BANG!

I jumped, I could hear Finn yelling. The nine police officers scattered and pulled out there guns as they talked into their radios. I was missing something

"Patrick! No!" he had let go of my hand and was rushing towards the house.

**Finn's POV**

I stood holding Jamie feeling completely numb she looked up at me, "I'm okay." I took a breath of relief. It took second before I realized what was beside me; Rachel was lying on her side blood starting to form on the floor. As tears weld up in my eyes I fell on my knees and crawled over to her, "Baby? Rachel answer me." I laid her flat on her back and moved her hair out of her face, "Come on Rach wake up please." I begged as the tears streamed down my face.

I took off my sweater and applied pressure to the wound. I looked up at Quinn who had picked up the gun and pointed it at Jamie again, "Are you crazy! What is wrong with you!?"

"Finn you betrayed me and if you aren't going to stay with Jamie and I this will all end here and now."

"Please stop, don't do this." Jamie stood crying, "Look at her, look at your daughter she's terrified. You've already hurt her by taking her away from her family, now you shot the only mom she's ever had, how can you feel nothing? LOOK AT HER!"

Quinn stood cold as she looked at me but when she looked at Jamie she softened.

"I'm sorry baby stop crying mommy's not gonna hurt you." She put the gun down and I was able to breathe for just a moment suddenly the front door flew open.

"JAMIE!" Patrick came running into the room; he crashed into Jamie and gave her a hug tackling her to the ground.

"Patty!" She smiled. I smiled for a split second before remember what I held in my hand.

"Quinn Hudson! Come out with your hands behind your head!" the police men called from outside.

"Hurry please, Rachel's hurt!" I shouted, "She doesn't have the weapon." Policemen rushed into the building and took Quinn away she fought back and screamed for Jamie.

I looked down at my hand as blood rushed through my fingers. Patrick and Jamie hovered above, "She's going to be okay, just sit in the couch and wait.

_She's going to be okay. Please god let her be okay. _I took deep breathes when Matt came beside me.

"The paramedics are almost here but they couldn't make it up the path so they had to take a back route. How's Jamie."

"She's going to be okay. Is anyone here that can watch the kids?" I asked, I hadn't looked away from Rachel, she was so silent and still; no expression.

"Yes Sam will be let in very soon." Matt walked away. Sam sat with the kids in shock; he tried to comfort the kids. Five minutes passed before the paramedics had made their way into the room. It was painful sitting here in fear of what was going to happen. They strapped her into the gurney and placed her In the back of the ambulance.

"Go we'll be right behind you." Sam shouted as I climbed in the back beside her.

_Please hold on. _The ambulance pulled away and I held onto her tighter than I ever have.

**Eight Hours Later**

Sam, Jamie and Patrick watched me as I paced back and forth; finally the doctor came through the doors, "How is she? Are the babies okay?" I rushed towards him. Sam, Jamie and Patrick were right behind me.

"She's going to be okay. We were able to remove the bullet from her shoulder, what did most damage was the hit to the head when she felt, there is a large bump on her temple and there was some swelling. As for your children, they are under a lot of stress. Their heart rates are very low but they are getting better. We will know more when she wakes up." I sighed there was some good news but in time we would know the truth.

"Can we see her?"

"Yes, she hasn't woken up and she needs her rest." He led us to the room.

It was dark but still bright from the white walls and floor. It was quiet except for the beeping machines. Patrick and Jamie rushed to her side and each grabbed a hand.

"Mom, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done wrong, like not picked up my things, or not eat my vegetables anything that involved giving you a hard time. You have to get better so that you can come home cause Jamie's back and every things okay." It pained me to watch this.

"Yea mom, I'm okay all thanks to you. When that lady was gonna hurt me you pushed me out of the way and saved me. Now she's gone and daddy is okay and Patrick is here and I'm here and Uncle Sam is here so you've got to get better." I couldn't take watching our kids in sadness or watching Rachel in pain, so I went back to the waiting room.

About twenty minutes passed before Sam and the kids came back out.

"I'm going to take them home; it's been a long… well just long. You need to go see her. I'll watch them. Call me if anything changes." He gave me a stern look before heading to the car, Jamie and Patrick gave me a hug before both yawning and going with Sam.

I rubbed at my eye sockets and paced the waiting room a while longer before making my way towards her room. I slowly walked to the seat beside the bed never taking my eye off of her. I grabbed her hand and took a long deep breath

"I sat out in the waiting room for an hour, thinking of what I would say to you but now I'm sitting here and nothing seems right." I held back my tears as the ball formed in my throat, "I promised you that I would never lie to you again and I meant it, until that email came. I couldn't imagine hurting you but I couldn't lose my chance to get Jamie, it's been Jamie and I since the start. I know what you would say right now _it's all of us now, you don't have to do it alone_ and I know that now." I took more breathes trying to relax.

"Pulling out of that driveway killed me but I wasn't scared, I knew that once I got Jamie back things would work out but right now I'm terrified. Watching your blood rush through my fingers scared me to death thinking I would never see you again thinking I would lose what I loved dearest." I smiled at my next thought, "From the moment I met you at the kid's soccer game I knew you were my person. You were wearing jeans shorts and a blue t-shirt it was simple but hot, your hair was pulled back and you had a baseball cap on. When we bumped into eachother I saw your smile and I knew I needed to see that again. I can't go on without you I love you more than anything. I'm so sorry." I couldn't hold back the tears I rested my forehead on our entwined hands. As my sobs quieted the room went back to being silent with the machines beeping. That's when I felt her touch. I lifted my head and looked at our hands to see if what I felt was real.

"Love you too. I love you too." She whispered dryly. I smiled through my tears.

"I'm so sorry for everything." I placed my head back on our hands. She pushed her other hand through my hair as she always did when I was sad or upset. I looked back up into her big brown eyes. They were sad.

"I know, I heard everything you said." She grinned, "You thought I was hot when my hair was pulled back." She grinned. I laughed.

"Of course. You pushed a hair back behind your ear and smiled," I pushed her hair behind her ear, she smiled, "Even though I was supposed to be watching Jamie play all I wanted to do was talk with you."

I kissed her forehead before getting the doctors and calling Sam. I felt a bit of peace but I knew we had a journey before normalcy.

**Well isn't that sweet. I have the next chapter written already I'm hoping to post tomorrow. Tell me what you think in a review. **

**Bon Voyage**


	10. Home

**A/N: I think I've got 2 more chapters after this one. One being the epilogue, if you guys want one. I'm working on another story as well. So have an eye open for that. **

**I don't own ****GLEE ****although I wish I did.**

"**Home"**

**Rachel's POV**

I spent three weeks in the hospital; although it was long at night during the day I was entertained by the kids and Finn and my friends.

Finn has been great ever since the shooting and at night we talk especially when my shoulders hurting alot and I can't sleep we just sit and talk, I'm not sure where we are but I love him and I know what he did was to get Jamie back and in a way I'm happy he did but I'm hurt that he didn't trust me. I know we'll get back to normal but I don't know when that will be.

As he helped me into the passenger's seat I looked down at my stomach. I was larger than ever being eight and a half months along was definitely the hardest but soon enough I would be meeting my beautiful twins, they kicked at my hand that rested on my stomach.

As we pulled into the driveway I became nervous, it's been a while since I was home last time I was here I was heartbroken and pissed. I squeezed Finn's hand as we walked up the pathway.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone was there Jamie, Patrick, Sam, Mercedes, Santana, my dad's and a few of Finn's co-workers. As I scanned the room of smiling loved ones I saw a women around my height with blonde hair holding hands with another man a little taller than her who was balled. Beside him was another well-dressed men one with more sleek hair then the other but one was holding a toddler maybe two years old in his hands – curiosity rang.

"Mom!" Patrick and Jamie gave me a hug, I winced a bit but I hugged them back and smiled. Everyone stood back watching us. I shed a tear and just smiled at everyone, they nodded at started to talk among themselves a bit. Finn he knelt down and hugged them both.

"Who are those people Finn?" I whispered to him as he rose.

"Who are you looking at baby?" he turned his head and his face dropped.

"Mom? Dad?" He smiled as he rushed across the room and into his mom's arms. I smiled I just couldn't believe it. Everyone watched him with smiles across there faces, they knew about this. This party wasn't just for my coming home it was a things are getting better party.

"Rachel come over here." I walked towards him he grabbed my hand, "These are my parents, Carole and Burt."

They both gave me a hug, "It's very nice to meet you." She was warm and they seemed wonderful, Finn watched us but soon enough he was somewhere else.

"Kurt! No way! You have a kid now!" Kurt gave the child over to the other man and he hugged Finn. I continued to talk to Carole and Burt while listening in on their conversation.

"Of course it's been over ten years. I've missed you like crazy."

"Same here brother, and who's this?" He faced the other man holding the baby; he gave the infant his finger to play with.

"This is Blaine my husband and that is our son Charlie."

"Wow." He took Charlie from Blaine's hands, "It's nice to meet the man that has been taking care of my brother here." He shook his hands with a bright smile. He looked down at Charlie who was giggling as Finn tickled him. I made my way to his side.

"Hello. And who's this?" I looked at the infant in Finn's arms, he was adorable with big blue eyes and rosy cheeks, he had short brown hair that was starting to curl.

"This is my nephew Charlie… I have a nephew." Finn was ecstatic, "This is my brother Kurt and his husband Blaine."

"It's amazing that you are all here, I can't believe I'm finally meeting the people that raised this crazy man." They laughed – probably politely cause there's no way I'm even remotely funny.

The rest of the evening went well. Carole and Burt went and chatted with Jamie and Patrick and then made their way to my parents. Kurt and Blaine hung out with our friends and Patrick and Jamie were playing games around the house, as for Finn he was mesmerized by Charlie. My mind was racing with all the excitement from today I needed to sit down.

I headed to the only quiet place in the house, the kitchen. I pulled out a kitchen chair and tried to lean back, I looked down at the mountain in front of me, "Just come soon, you guys are killing me." I glared at the clock as I realized the time it was reaching ten o'clock, I was getting super tired so I leaned my head back and closed my eyes just listening to the excitement.

"Are you alright?" Finn stood behind me giving me a back rub; I sighed in relief it felt great.

"Yeah. I'm just really tired. My feet are swollen, and my back is killing me but enough about my giant self, how are you?" He smirked at my small rant.

"I'm great. I can't believe my family is here. I've missed them so much, Rachel," I raised my eyebrows in response as he continued to message my back; "I can't believe I have a nephew." He moved a chair in front of me and grabbed my feet and began to message them; I moaned, "Feeling a bit better?" He smiled.

"Definitely. I'm happy you're happy, it was great meeting everyone and a bonus I now have more siblings. Kurt and Blaine are great and my in-laws are amazing." I relaxed in the chair as I felt some of the stress leave.

"I'm glad you like them. How do you feel now?"

"Better but my shoulder is hurting a bit. It's probably just all the standing around, and arching my back because these kids are really weighing me down but I'll be fine." I sighed as he continued to rub my feet.

"Rachel. If your shoulder is hurting you need to take it easy. You were shot and your pregnant, that it's nothing" He argued.

"I know, it's just everyone was having such a great time and your family is here, that's a big deal. I just didn't want to ruin anything." I told him. He put my feet down and pulled his chair closer to mine. I sat up straight so that he had more room.

"Yes everyone is here including my family and that's great but Rachel you are also celebrating something huge. You're home and the babies are safe and you're getting better. I'm taking care of you now, ever since Jamie was taken you have been taking care of me but not anymore, it's my turn from now on to take care of you. I love you." He leaned towards me and placed a sweet kiss on my lips, I was melting he was truly amazing. I could suddenly hear everyone awing from the kitchen entrance.

We both smiled mid kiss, as we separated I couldn't stop the smile that snuck across my face and neither could Finn.

"Yea yea, we're adorable get over it." They laughed, "I want to thank everyone for coming but it's getting pretty late and Rachel's pretty tired." I looked at Finn frustrated that he was making everyone leave.

"Finn, I'll be fine I just needed a little break."

"Don't fight me on this Rachel." He playfully argued, "Sorry guys. Seriously though thank you so much for coming." Everyone nodded, our friends walked over and gave me a hug and then they were gone. Only our family was left.

"Hey Sam can you make sure those two rugrats are in bed?" he nodded and left.

"What are you guys going to do? You just got here I don't want you to go." Finn wondered as he talked to his family.

"Actually two years ago we moved to Columbus. After we had Charlie we needed somewhere quieter than New York so were not that far away from you." Kurt put in with a smile.

"And we moved to Columbus as well to be closer to our grandson little did we know we were just an hour away from our other son and his two beautiful kids as well as the two coming. It's amazing that we we've been living in the same state all this time." Carole was jolly. I could see Finn in her, the caring loving feeling that she gave off was the same feeling I got when I was around him.

"I can't believe it either. So does this mean you guys are heading home?"

"Yea Charlie needs home." Blaine spoke as he held a sleep Charlie.

"But now that we know where you are we can come and visit a lot. Don't be a stranger." Burt threw out.

Everyone passed around hugs and left, about ten minutes passed before the house was quiet and it was just us. Finn helped me up the stairs and set up a bubble bath, the top of my stomach poked through the water. I thought to myself that things were finally normal. I got myself out of the tub and into my pajama's – which was one of Finn's big shirts.

I climbed into bed and laid on my side facing where Finn should have been before realizing that his pillow was gone and the spare blankets were no longer in the closet. I sat for another five minutes watching the door waiting for him to walk in but he didn't. I climbed out of bed and made my way down the stairs; No sign of him. I walked through the kitchen thinking he would be making tea like he used to but still nothing so I looped through the other entrance and entered the living room. He laid on the couch shifting. He smacked his pillow a few times and then rolled onto his stomach.

"What are you doing?" He jumped and sat facing me.

"I'm giving you space. I know things are still a little off with us, I have to gain back your trust so I'm sleeping on the couch." He rubbed his hands together. We stood silently looking at eachother.

"Doing what you did just now shows me I can trust you again, you haven't left my side since the shooting and I know you're going to stick by my side." He looked me in the eyes, he looked hopeful, "Being in bed without you is miserable." I reached out my hand and he grabbed it with a smile. He picked up his pillow and we made our way back to bed. We laid facing eachother for an hour just talking about the babies and the kids until we both fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, with Finn's arm wrapped around me and his hand resting on my stomach. He had a small snore.

I looked at the clock, Saturday April twelfth seven am. _All I want to do is sleep in._ The babies were shifting like crazy all night making it extremely painful to sleep, I climbed out of bed trying not to wake him up and headed to the bathroom and that's when it happened.

**Finn's POV**

"FINN!" Rachel was yelling from the bathroom. I groaned.

"Yeah babe?" I sounded groggy as I rubbed at my eyes still in bed. I was exhausted from everything that has happened.

"Honey, my water just broke!"

"What water? I just changed the old pipes like two months ago, there's no way there busted. Is there a big mess?" I pulled the sheets off of me and laid in bed a while longer waiting for the cold to wake me up.

"Yes there's a mess but it's not from the pipes. The babies are coming. _My_ water broke!" I laid a while longer before realizing what I just heard.

"WHAT!" I sprinted out of bed and into the bathroom. She stood at the sink looking at the ground gripping onto the counter, water covered the ground. She looked at me with a small smile causing me to smile back, "There coming." I whispered. She nodded before crinkling her face, she gripped the counter tightly and bent down to the ground groaning and breathing deeply. She slowly rose from her squat as the contraction stopped. I grabbed her hand and I walked her out of the bathroom.

She sat on the edge of the bed leaning backwards. I was on my knees facing her freaking out on the inside but I wasn't going to let her see that. She was shifting uncontrollably, she looked me dead in the eye, "Where's the go bag and did you put the car seats in?"

"Go bag is in the closet and the car seats are ready to go." She squeezed my hand as another contraction came.

"God damn it!" She shouted. As it passed she looked at me again, "There getting closer, this is happening really fast. With Patrick I was in labor for six hours." She squeezed my hand mid-sentence as another came, "Son of a bitch! We need to get to the hospital now. Ill grab my bags you go get the kids." I nodded; she slowly rose out of the bed and made her way to the closet.

I rushed out of the room and woke both of the kids up; it took a second before they were jumping around all excited. As I came back into my room she was on her hands and knees crying, "This freakin hurts." I went on my knees beside her.

"It's going to be okay. Let's just get downstairs." I helped her up and picked up the bag, "Kids get in the car. Patrick can you use my phone to call the hospital, just tell them were coming and then call the family." He grabbed my phone from my hand and they ran to the car.

She gripped my hand during the drive, yelling and groaning as everyone passed nearly breaking every bone in my hand. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost nine.

"I can't do this Finn." She cried as one contraction finished.

"You can do this. I'm here with you. You can do this."

"My contractions are a thirty seconds apart, I need to push. I can't take it they need to get out of me. Now!" She cried as another came.

"We're eight minutes away, just hold on. You can't push. Just hold on." I begged her. She nodded and did her breathing before shaking her head in disagreement, "What's happening?"

"No no no no. There coming now!" She said through her breathing.

"Don't push Rachel. We're so close." I pleaded

"I'm not pushing but their coming anyways." She looked me dead in the eyes.

"Shit." I pulled over onto the side of the road, "Okay, don't panic. Patrick call the hospital and tell them we're on Bloor Road near the intersection of Flint Street, on the side of the road in a silver doge minivan. Tell them what's happening. Jamie grab one of the baby blankets from the go bag and hand them to me."

Rachel looked at me with pure fear in her eyes, "I can't do this."

"Yea you can. You had Patrick all by yourself this is going to be easy because I'm here. You're in the delivery room all the time tell me what to do because you're having the baby." I squeezed her hand before opening my door. I ran to her side and opened the door she got out and I placed her comfortably in the back seat - the kids sat in the front. We exchanged looks of encouragement and soon enough our first child was born.

"It's a boy." Rachel relaxed and sighed in relief as we heard him cry. I wrapped him in the blanket that I asked Jamie for, he had strong lungs as he wailed. I couldn't believe we did it. I gave him to Rachel and she rubbed her finger along his cheek. He made bubbles and slowly stopped crying.

"Oliver David Hudson?" She looked at me with a smile. I nodded because it was perfect. She was perfect our family was perfect and I couldn't wait to meet our next child. The kids leaned over their chairs and looked.

"I told you I would get a brother." Patrick gloated. She pushed him before looking back at her little brother. I chuckled before leaning into the car and kissing her on the top of her head. It wasn't long until I could hear the ambulance. They put her in the back and they drove off, I followed behind them. They got her into a room and ten minutes later our next child was born. The cry was much louder but it sounded like a song.

"It's a girl." The doctor announced. I stood holding onto Rachel hand as she cried tears of joy. They cleaned her up before handing Rachel our new born daughter.

"She's absolutely beautiful. I don't know what her name is though, I can't figure it out." Rachel stared at her dumbfounded but with a smile as she played with her fingers. She opened her eyes for the first time and they were blindingly perfect, big and brown just like Rachel's with blue around it she smiled and I basically melted where I stood.

"Aria Scarlett Hudson?" I don't know where the name came from but I knew she was going to be amazing. Rachel nodded and repeated the name as she looked at her. I gave Rachel a soft kiss on her lips, "I'm going to go get the kids and see if the family is close." She said okay but didn't look away from her.

As I entered into the waiting room, almost everyone was there, including my side of the family, "How did you guys get here so quickly?"

"We're not going to miss this Finn, we've missed too much." I hugged my mom.

"Thanks. Where are Patrick and Jamie?" They stood up from the chairs behind Sam and his dad's and walked towards me; I bent down to their height, "Would you like to meet Oliver and Aria?"

"It's a boy and a girl, who was first?" Kurt cheered.

"Oliver was first, we didn't get to the hospital on time so I had to deliver him on the side of the road." I smirked as I realized that was going to make a great story for later, "and Aria is second she weighs less than him but she is mighty and beautiful." Everyone made cute sounds.

"So they're just cleaning up and then there moving her and the babies to her room and then you can all visit but for now I'm just going to take the kids in. I'll come get you when their ready." They nodded as I led them to the room.

We spent quite some time just us with the kids. They each held a baby; I couldn't picture my life any other way. Once we settled into our room the rest of the family came in.

"Is this the trouble maker?" Sam added as he played with Oliver's hands.

"Absolutely." Rachel smirked.

"Where's the singer? She's the one that cried the loudest so…" Kurt looked at everyone's hands for Aria who was currently in Burt's hands.

"Over there Rachel pointed out." Everyone passed around the babies and I looked around the room. A few months ago my life was in despair as my daughter was kidnapped, a few weeks ago the love of my life was shot and I thought I lost her, then as she recovered my family came back and I found out I had a nephew, now I have two more beautiful kids. I knew it was going to be hard the next year trying to balance everything that had happened but I knew we would make it. Rachel sat yawning and nodding off.

"Hey guys." They looked at me before following my finger which pointed at Rachel who had fallen asleep. They put the babies in their beds and left the room. I took them out into the hallway and said our goodbyes Patrick and Jamie were going to stay at Sam's house until we were ready to come home. I came back and sat with both in my hands as Rachel slept.

"I'm going to love you guys more than anything. I promise to protect you and help you with anything you need. I love you guys. You see that lady over there well she loves you too. I welcome you to this crazy big family." I kissed both on the top of their heads as they snoozed off before placing them both in their beds. I took the seat beside the bed and nodded off myself.

**Well that was cute. At least I think so. If there's absolutely anything you want me to cover in the last chapter coming up, leave me a review. After that chapter is the epilogue and then it's over. **

**Bon Voyage. **


End file.
